Texts From Last Night - Sleeping Warrior
by mandylynn9
Summary: I don't like to leave anyone out so I am going to do a story or two about Sleeping Warrior with the Texts From Last Night theme. Again, make sure you check out the Swan Queen TFLN blog to see what posts these fics are based on. Also, check out the ones based on Swan Queen and Red Beauty!
1. Chapter 1

Emma was completely over the moon that Mulan and Aurora had joined them in Storybrook. Sure, she loved hanging out with Regina. She dug hanging out with Red, but she connected with Mulan more than anyone else in their little group. Like right now they were sitting on the couch watching a football game and having a beer. Emma was desperately trying to explain football to Mulan for the one hundredth time. Regina and Aurora were outside in the garden. They had discovered that the other had a passion for making things grow, and they spent a lot of time together working in the garden. Emma didn't care. That just meant that she didn't have to listen to Regina go on and on about what kind of soil made optimal roses grow. She just knew that when Regina caught her not listening she would go buy said roses and all would be forgiven.

"So, how's everything here with you and Aurora?" Emma asked. Mulan and Aurora had only been here for a couple of months.

"Everything is going great. We are just getting used to everything here. Electricity, the telephone, the microwave, the oven, the toaster, the coffee maker; everything is just so different." Mulan smiled. "Hell we didn't have to do dishes in the Enchanted Forest because we didn't have any."

Emma laughed. Mulan smirked at her and said, "But I don't mind doing those."

"Oh and why is that?" Emma asked smiling.

Last week, Mulan thought she was a genius for coming up with the idea. Mulan and Aurora both hated doing the dishes so Mulan wanted to make a game out of it. She had suggested it one afternoon after the two had finished dinner. There were dishes in the sink from breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"So," Aurora said grinning, "you are saying that if I do the dishes, you will go down on me?"

"Basically." Mulan said with a wicked smile. "There is one catch though."

"What is that?" Aurora asked already moving towards the sink.

"You can't come until the dishes are finished." Mulan replied.

"Deal." Aurora said sliding her skirt and panties off in one swipe. Mulan was so ready for this. She positioned herself just below the sink where Aurora was standing. As Aurora picked up the first plate, Mulan ran her tongue through slick wet folds to a throbbing clit.

Aurora was standing with her legs open more than normal as she washed the dishes. She moaned and gasped as Mulan's expert tongue hit all of her sensitive spots. When Mulan stuck her tongue into Aurora, she almost dropped the glass plate she was holding. The movements of her hips matched the swipes she took with the dishcloth over the dishes.

As she began to buck wildly into Mulan's mouth, Mulan stopped.

"What are you doing?" Aurora asked with a spatula in her hand.

"You're close. I can tell. How many dishes do you have left?" Mulan asked.

"I will let you know when I'm finished." Aurora huffed out slightly flushed and frustrated.

They both went back to work. After about a minute Aurora's legs were feeling like jello as Mulan's tongue slid back and forth over her throbbing clit. She finished the last dish, and she threw the dish rag on the sink. She grabbed Mulan's head with both hands thrusting herself hard towards Mulan's face meeting a very eager tongue in response.

"I'm finished. Now make me come." Aurora shouted. With one leg on the kitchen counter, Aurora came undone digging her fingernails into Mulan's scalp.

When her body stopped writing, Mulan turned and looked at the sink. In about six minutes sharp, the dishes were done. This was usually a task that took at least half an hour. Mulan wrapped her arms around Aurora giving her a kiss on the lips.

"We should do that every single night." Aurora said. "Tomorrow, it is your turn."

"Hey, Mulan, are you still with me?" Emma asked sensing that her friend was thinking far off somewhere in a memory.

"We call it dishes hard mode." Mulan replied. "Basically whoever is doing the dishes gets head but needs to finish the dishes before they come."

"And so far nothing has been broken?" Emma asked.

"Nope, nothing. And it only takes like five to ten minutes to finish the dishes." Mulan said laughing.

Emma stood up and drained her beer before running outside shouting. "Regina we are going."

"Why dear?" Regina asked looking up with a flower in her hands.

"We need to do the dishes." Emma said before grabbing Regina by the hand and pulling her towards their car.


	2. Thongs

"Were you wearing a green and blue thong last night?" Mulan asked Aurora.

"Yes. Wait! Why?" Aurora responded a little confused by the question.

"Because I found it in my pocket this morning." Mulan said before pulling the thong out of her pocket. "I put it on the counter at Granny's when I was paying for my breakfast this morning."

Aurora looked mortified. "How did that happen?" Aurora said still looking horrified.

The night before Emma had thrown a welcome to Storybrook party for Mulan and Aurora. The night before coming to Storybrook, Aurora and Mulan had confessed their love for each other. They had also made love for the first time. When they arrived in Storybrook, both women were tentative. They didn't know anyone except for Emma and Snow. They also weren't sure how the people of Storybrook would take their relationship. They weren't sure of anything until they walked into Granny's. Emma was sitting in Regina's lap across the room with her arm around her. Red was standing next to Belle and turned and kissed her on the cheek. At that moment, everyone realized they were there.

There was a rush of movement and names being thrown out to Mulan and Aurora. They were both confused. Regina was the Evil Queen, Red was Red Riding Hood, and David was Prince Charming, and so on. When a glass of beer was passed to Mulan, she took it greedily. She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't about to stand there empty handed.

In the Enchanted Forest, people got drunk. Being a warrior and Aurora being a princess, neither one of them had ever been drunk. However, in Granny's restaurant in Storybrooke Maine, they were both at the border of tipsy and totally wasted. It had happened somewhere between Emma suggesting they play Never Have I Ever and Emma challenging Mulan to a chugging contest. It was all Emma's fault. Mulan couldn't stop looking at Aurora who was sitting across the table from her. She had never been this turned on before, and she could only assume it was the fault of the alcohol they had been consuming.

"I need some fresh air." Mulan said before walking out the back door into the alley behind Granny's.

"I should go check on her." Aurora said after Mulan had walked through the door.

"They are totally going to hook up." Red slurred raising her eyebrows to Emma.

"Little do they know how many times we have christened that alley." Emma said laughing and looking at Regina.

Aurora caught up to Mulan who had her back to the wall.

"Are you ok?" Aurora asked.

Mulan didn't say anything. She just crashed her lips into Aurora's. The kiss was sloppy because she was drunk. Tongues danced together in the moonlight. Mulan flipped them so that Aurora was against the wall.

"I want you now." Mulan growled breaking the kiss for a second. Aurora hissed into her mouth. Mulan's hands roamed Aurora's back pulling her slightly off the wall and closer to her. Mulan moved to unbutton the top three buttons of Aurora's shirt still tasting every corner of her mouth. She ran her tongue down Aurora's neck earning sweet whimpers from Aurora. She pulled the shirt aside just enough to exposure Aurora's bra. She moved it slightly with her right hand to free her nipple from it before taking it into her mouth.

Aurora gasped and threw her head back closing her eyes. This feeling was still so new for both of them. Mulan's hot mouth sucked on her nipple in a glorious motion. Mulan reveled in the softness of Aurora's skin as her tan face was pressed against pale skin. She moved back up Aurora's body before kissing her again.

She ran her hand up Aurora's thigh thankful that she was wearing a skirt. She tried to move Aurora's underwear out of the way, but her shirt was tight so Aurora couldn't open her legs any further. Instead of waiting, Mulan ripped them off and threw them on the ground.

"Don't do that." Aurora shouted. "I like those."

"They're ripped." Mulan said.

"So, we have been here one night! Don't leave my underwear in an alley." Aurora responded.

Mulan picked them up and stuck them in her pocket before returning her hand to the inside of Aurora's thigh. She slid her finger through slick wet folds. Aurora wrapped her arms around Mulan's shoulder and put her forehead on her shoulder as Mulan slid one finger into her tight entrance.

Aurora had never been intimate with Phillip so this was something freshly new to her. Mulan moved her finger slowly in and out earing little whimpers from the head on her shoulder. She withdrew the finger and started running circles around Aurora's clit.

"Yes!" Aurora hissed slamming her head against the wall she was leaning against. Hopefully no one inside Granny's heard that. Mulan continued back inside of Aurora curling her fingers to hit that spot she had found for the first time the night before. Aurora shook in her arms as she came on Mulan's hand in the alley of Granny's.

"We should head back before they come looking for us." Mulan said as she wiped her hand down her pants.

"I don't have any underwear on anymore." Aurora said giggling. After that orgasm, she was really feeling drunk now.

When the two returned into Granny's diner, Emma handed her a napkin then busted out laughing. Emma, Regina, Red, and Belle were the only four left at Granny's.

"We've still got a keg left." Ruby shouted before handing everyone else another beer. Why not Mulan and Aurora thought as they sat down to continue drinking with their friends.

About two hours later the six women stumbled out of Granny's. Regina was basically holding Emma up. Belle was holding Red's hand as they skipped and giggled down the street towards their hour. Aurora and Mulan walked slowly behind Emma and Regina. Emma planted kisses all over the side of Regina's face as they walked.

"I think I'm going to like this place." Mulan said.

"Me too." Aurora said smiling at her.

"So, as you can see that is how your thong got into my pocket." Mulan said grinning at her girlfriend after she finished telling her the story. Aurora didn't really respond to that. She remembered the sex in the alley, but she didn't remember telling Mulan to pick up her thong.

"What is going through that head of yours?" Mulan asked lifting Aurora's chin towards her.

"Gay sex for the most part." Aurora answered before getting up and running upstairs towards their bedroom. It took Mulan about three seconds to begin chasing after her.


	3. On The Snow

Emma's birthday party was in full swing at her parent's house. People were sitting and standing at every corner. To say the alcohol was flowing would be an understatement. Regina hadn't stopped gushing over her engagement ring with Aurora, and it made Emma happy to see Regina so happy.

Mulan and Emma were winning their forth beer pong game against Charming and Red. Whoever lost had to chug the 24 ounce cans of beer that sat in the middle of the table. Emma got distracted from a kiss blown from Regina, and she missed the last cup. Instead of missing like Charming and Red had been doing, they sunk the last cup leaving Emma and Mulan to chug the drinks. It probably wasn't the best idea considering the majority of the people at the party had been drinking for a few hours.

"Where's Mom?" Emma asked noticing that Snow had been missing in action. She had started calling Charming and Snow Mom and Dad a few weeks earlier, and it really had just stuck. Sure it may have been weird that she was getting hammered with her Mom and Dad, but she was over thirty. That was totally normal, right?

"She drank too much." David said with a laugh. "She's resting it off."

Emma moved a coffee table to create a make shift dance floor. Regina laughed because she knew that dancing time meant that Emma was wasted. She cranked up the stereo and grabbed Regina to pull her in the middle. Everyone else apparently liked the idea as they joined the women on the floor. Red pulled Belle closer as Aurora began to move against Mulan to the music that pumped out of the speakers. Emma would have been worried if it wasn't for the fact that everyone else was at this party. Grumpy sat in the corner sulking.

Aurora's lips met Mulan's for a sloppy kiss. Mulan could taste the alcohol on her breath as their tongues danced together not really caring who was watching. To say that Aurora and Mulan liked to have sex a lot was a fascinating understatement. Once you discover something that you love doing so much, it sort of takes you over.

Aurora grabbed Mulan by the hand before pulling her towards a bedroom door. She didn't know whose it was. At this moment she really didn't care. Sober Mulan would have never done this in someone else's room, but Aurora was quite convincing.

They entered the dark room almost falling over a few times. Aurora pushed Mulan down on the bed. Instead of landing on a soft bed, Mulan immediately felt a body stir under her. The woman who had been on the bed jumped up into the air shouting. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Mulan realized who it was. Snow sat gawking at them holding her head as it pounded from the alcohol that she had consumed.

Mulan grabbed Aurora's hand and made a bee line for the hallway. As soon as they were back in the hallway, the pair busted out laughing. Mulan saw someone come out of a door at the end of a hallway and pulled Aurora into that room.

The bathroom would have been a much more appropriate place to make this happen. Mulan went to lift Aurora onto the bathroom sink, but she was quickly stopped.

"My turn." Aurora said. Mulan was usually the dominant one. She was always the one in control, but in this moment she certainly didn't mind letting Aurora be in control. Mulan hoisted herself up on the sink and grinned at Aurora.

"We don't have much time." Mulan said knowing that someone else at the party would need to use the bathroom before long.

Aurora unbuttoned and pulled down Mulan's jeans and underwear leaving them above her shoes at her ankles. She dove right in to taste Mulan as Mulan's head flew back into the mirror behind her. Her fingers tangled in Aurora's hair keeping her exactly where she wanted her. Aurora's hands went up to Mulan's knees to try to control her wildly bucking hips.

Aurora's tongue expertly worked its way around Mulan's clit tasting her over and over again. Mulan knew it wouldn't be long. It never was long when she had been drinking.

When Aurora sucked Mulan's clit into her mouth, Mulan felt the muscles in her stomach that had been clenched relax. She felt herself let go as she screaming out Aurora's name happy that the music was still playing loudly.

When they were situated to return to the party, Mulan opened the door. Snow was standing their waiting for the bathroom. Mulan almost ran past her to return to the party. She knew this was going to be awkward for a while.

After everyone had woken up the next morning well into the afternoon, they had agreed to meet for brunch. Emma and Regina were on one side of the booth while Aurora and Mulan sat on the other. All four of them wore sunglasses and drank coffee.

When Mulan heard the bell ring, she hoped it wouldn't be Snow coming in. Of course, it was. She turned to her really embarrassed.

Aurora looked her square in the face and said, "I'm really sorry we tried to have sex on top of you last night." Regina gasped. Emma busted out laughing. Mulan looked horrified.

"So, that was you too?" Snow said in a huff before turning around to walk out of Granny's.

"I should apologize to her." Mulan said.

"Don't." Regina began. "Trust me. You will want to let her cool off before you go talking to her about it again."


	4. Chocolate, Lakes, and Showers

Mulan woke up to the light streaming through her bedroom window landing softly on Aurora. She stared for a minute watching the slow rise and fall of Aurora's chest as she slept. The nightmares had stopped the first time the two women had shared a bed together, but Mulan couldn't help the panic that rose in her chest every time the woman stirred next to her. Aurora opened her eyes and yawned turning to her side to face Mulan.

"You always get up so early." She said tucking a strand of hair behind Mulan's ear.

"We have plans today dear." She said placing a kiss on Aurora's forehead causing Aurora's nose to scrunch up. Mulan thought that was adorable. "We said we'd meet Red and Belle at 8."

Aurora didn't respond instead she closed the gap between them pressing her lips hard to Mulan's. She let them rest pressed together before she threw herself on top of her girlfriend. The kiss got more and more heated by the second as Aurora pushed her tongue past soft lips. When Aurora began to trail kisses down Mulan's jaw line, Mulan pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we do not have time for this. We can't be late." Mulan said sliding out from under Aurora.

"But I want to. And you know I'll be grumpy all day if you don't let me." Aurora said putting on her best pout.

"We can fuck in the shower to save time." Mulan finally said after going over Aurora's statement in her head. She really didn't want Belle and Red to have to deal with Aurora if she didn't get her way.

"And this is why I love you. You're so damn innovative." Aurora said giggling at Mulan. Without hesitating, Mulan picked Aurora up and carried her into the bathroom before placing her down in front of the shower. Aurora slid her nightgown off before getting into the shower first. It was their little thing. Mulan hated the cold water now that she knew a hot shower was an option. So, Aurora would get in, turn the water on, make sure it was the right temperature, and then let Mulan in with her.

The warrior stepped into the hot water a few seconds later and slid her arms around Aurora whose back was pressed lightly to her front. She placed light kisses on both sides of Aurora's neck and shoulder before turning her around. Pale white skin met brown in a heated embrace. Mulan thought Aurora kissed her every time like it might be her last.

Mulan's tongue slid easily against Aurora's. There was no battle for dominance here. There was just a peace and comfort that the two found in kissing each other. Mulan's hands rested at the small of Aurora's back as Aurora used both hands to pull Mulan closer to her by her neck. Closer wasn't exactly an option at this point.

Mulan moved her kisses to Aurora's shoulder, drinking the drops of water that rested there. She slid down slightly to take a hard nipple into her mouth. Aurora's breathing increased as Mulan teased the sensitive bud. Aurora's hands rubbed soft circles on Mulan's shoulder as she continued to suck and nip on her breast. When Mulan moved to the other one, Aurora's breath hitched in her throat coaxing Mulan to go lower. She slowly made her descent down to Aurora's belly button dropping to her knees in the process. She nibbled on the inside of Aurora's thighs before moving Aurora's foot so that it was resting on the ledge of the bath tub giving her access to the soaking wet center in front of her. The shower water beat at Aurora's back as Mulan ran her tongue through her lips.

One of Aurora's hands tangled in Mulan's hair while the other pushed against the shower wall for balance. Her toes curled slightly as Mulan licked around her clit slowly making circles from her entrance up her slit to circle her clit and go back down again. Aurora reveled in the feeling. She felt the familiar sensation that began with fuzziness in her brain. She moved faster against Mulan trying to get her to go faster.

Mulan kept moving at the same pace but paused for quite a bit more time to suck on Aurora's clit before circling back down to her entrance. When Mulan moved back to her clit again, it took one little nibble to send Aurora over the edge. Aurora felt the sensation shoot through her whole body causing her to arch her head back into the warm water still cascading down from the shower. Mulan stood back up to hold her as the aftershocks of her orgasm shook her body.

The two finished getting ready only pausing briefly for a few kisses. They were meeting Red and Belle to go hiking followed by some camping.

"Do we have everything?" Mulan asked. She was always prepared.

"I don't know about everything." Red responded. "I've got two tents, two bottles of Jack Daniels, and some smores. So, I have everything I need."

When the pair woke up the next morning, Mulan's head was pounding. Aurora was naked and draped on top of her. She realized how sticky she was when she went to sit up. An empty bottle of Jack sat on one side of her with an empty bottle of chocolate syrup on the other. She moved to get up to put her clothes on. All she wanted right this second was her bed.

Aurora opened her eyes and momentarily didn't realize where she was. She felt the wave of nausea reach her stomach before she too began putting on her clothes. Mulan was full dressed while Aurora sat wearing jeans and shoes without a top.

"Where is my top?" Aurora asked confused. She had looked everywhere.

"I think I remember you throwing it somewhere down by the lake." Mulan said softly. Noise wasn't her friend right now.

"I am going to have to run home with my hands covering my tits again this morning. How does this keep happening?" Aurora asked. Mulan laughed remembering the time Aurora had been in a very similar situation about a month ago after a party.

"Don't worry babe. I'm sure Red or Belle has one you can borrow."


	5. Piece of Meat

Aurora noticed the sad look in Mulan's eyes as she walked through their front door.

"Bad day?" She asked running her hands over her girlfriends shoulders to try to ease some of the tension.

"Being in James' army is so much more difficult than what I am used to. Everyone knew I was a girl, and I earned my respect in the emperor's army. They didn't cross me. Here, when the Prince isn't around, they think it's hilarious to assume I'm weak because I'm a woman." Mulan said looking down.

"Why don't you come up stairs with me?" Aurora said taking Mulan's hand.

"Why?" She asked dumbfounded as to how that would help her problem.

Aurora didn't say anything. Instead, she placed a quick kiss on Mulan's lips before pulling her towards the stairs to their bedroom. Once both of them were inside the room, she pulled their strap on out from under the bed.

"I want you to put this on." Aurora said. Mulan eyed it cautiously still not sure where Aurora was going with this situation. "I want to show you something."

Mulan came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a sports bra and boxer shorts with the distinct tent from the strap on below it. Aurora launched herself at Mulan who staggered slightly as she caught her. She straightened up quickly holding Aurora tight to her body as they met for a passionate kiss. Aurora moved so that her lips grazed Mulan's ear with each word that she spoke.

"None of those men are strong enough to hold a woman up like this." She said as Mulan walking them forwards toward the bed. Mulan dropped Aurora to the bed and stood above her.

Mulan pulled Aurora's pants and underwear off leaving her shirt still on. Aurora took Mulan's tan hand in her own and ran it through her slick folds. "No man makes me wet like you do." She said as she continued to let her wetness coat Mulan's fingers. Mulan picked her girlfriend up again before kneeling on the bed so that Aurora sat in her lap. Aurora's hands rested on strong shoulders as she looked down at the warrior below her.

"No one demands where I should be like you do. If anyone else did, I certainly wouldn't go. With you, I go willingly." She moved her hands to her shirt and lifted it slowly over her head letting her breasts dangle down in front of Mulan's eyes. "See how hard my nipples are?" Aurora reached up and pinched each nipple throwing her head back as she did. "They are only like this for you."

She inched her body up so that she could lower herself on the strap on taking it all inside of her. She moaned when she felt how full she was. "You fill me like no man ever could with this, with your fingers. Your tongue works magic on me that no man could." She whispered these things into Mulan's ear as she raised her body up before slamming it back down on the cock.

"You always make sure I finish first. No man can do that. You have more stamina than anyone I have ever met in any of the worlds that we have been to." Aurora bit down on Mulan's ear as she continued to move herself up and down on the strap on. "We could go all night in every single position all over this house without stopping to even get a glass of water. Only you can do that." A smile began to spread across Mulan's face. She used her hands as leverage to lift her hips to meet each of Aurora's thrusts.

"No one brings me to the edge and pushes me over like you do. I couldn't even think of someone else that way." More breaths were taken between each of Aurora's words, and Mulan knew that meant she was close. She continued to pound inside of her. "Only you know what I need to come." As soon as the words were out of Aurora's mouth, Mulan moved her hand between their bodies to press two fingers to Aurora's swollen clit. As Aurora continued to move up and down on the dildo, she met Mulan's fingers with each pass. She felt herself let go as she came hard. Tight, strong arms wrapped around her as she rested her forehead on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Round two?" Mulan asked before lifting Aurora to carry her somewhere else in the house for them to continue their rendezvous.

The next day Aurora brought lunch to Mulan at Snow White and Prince Charming's castle. After visiting with them, she walked out into the field where the men all sat. Her girlfriend was distinctly separated from the group. All eyes were on her as she walked towards them. A few men even let out cat calls towards her. She wondered if that ever worked. She locked eyes with Mulan as she turned to move towards her instead of the group of men.

"You left your lunch at home baby." She said loud enough for all of the men to hear her.

"Thank you." Mulan said quietly watching the dumbfounded faces of the men around her.

Aurora planted a quick kiss right smack on Mulan's lips earning a gasp from the other soldiers. "I'll see you at home baby." She said before waving and walking away. Mulan couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. The men weren't exactly nice to her the rest of the day, but they didn't go out of their way to make her miserable either. Instead they stood by quietly knowing that she landed a woman hotter than anything any of them could ever hope for.

When Mulan got home, she thanked her girlfriend for helping her out.

"You are a piece of meat with a side of awesome to me." Aurora responded with a laugh.

"Just a piece of meat?" Mulan asked stepping towards her. "You don't keep me around for anything else?"

"You are good at cleaning too." Aurora responded before dashing off towards the living room. Mulan chased after her laughing as she let the woman get away from her.


	6. Public Escapades

**Have you thought more about my proposition? **Mulan smiled at the message from her girlfriend.

_**Yes. **_Mulan's simple response made it obvious to Aurora that Mulan still wasn't comfortable with the aforementioned proposition.

**I know it isn't exactly valiant for a warrior to break the law, but we aren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore.**

_**It isn't that. What if we get caught? It would be greatly frowned upon.**_

**Oh, it we have sex in public no one will frown upon it. They will stand and cheer for it.**

_**Very funny. **_Mulan's smile was still plastered on her face even though she made her reservations clear to Aurora.

When Aurora didn't respond, she sent her another message. _**Tonight.**_

**Good.**

Mulan was nervous when she got home from helping Emma fix a fence at the stable. She was going to do this for Aurora, but she couldn't deny how nervous she felt. She also didn't want to let Aurora down.

All of that went out the window when in the darkness of night Mulan had Aurora pushed up against a tree down by the docks. They knew no one would be here at this time of night, and Mulan assumed this is where they'd be least likely to get caught.

Aurora pulled tight to Mulan's neck as Mulan's hands rested on the tree behind her. The kiss was heated. Mulan jumped back when she heard a noise by the boats.

"What was that?" She asked looking around frantic.

"It's a boat hitting against the dock." Aurora answered pulling Mulan by her shirt back to her. Mulan wanted to speak, but Aurora's tongue in her mouth silenced her. Mulan lifted the princess easily letting Aurora wrap her legs around her body.

Mulan had insisted that Aurora wear a dress to make this easier, and she was thankful for that as she snaked a hand between their bodies. She let her fingers trail up a pale thigh happy at the way Aurora smiled into their kiss. Mulan's lips attached to Aurora's neck placing feather like kisses down to her collar bone.

Aurora moaned slightly into the night letting her head fall back to the tree. Mulan almost stopped to warn Aurora to be quite, but the words didn't escape her mouth when she looked into her eyes. Lust burned in her darkened eyes as the dark brown of Mulan's searched her face.

Mulan kept their eyes locked together as she ran a hand over the lace that covered Aurora's wet center. She considered pushing the garment to the side, but that wouldn't allow her full access. Instead, she tugged lightly ripping the lace garment from Aurora's body. She let them fall to the ground. She ran her fingertip along her length feeling her own heart rate increase as Aurora's arousal soaked her hand. She slid the tip of her finger into Aurora who took in a sharp intake of breath before Mulan filled her with it. She moved in and out of her slowly letting Aurora get used to the sensation. Aurora's eyes snapped shut when Mulan added a second finger.

"Look at me." She said leaning her forehead against Aurora who forced herself to look at her again. Mulan moved in and out of Aurora picking up speed as the brunette's moans grew louder. Mulan didn't care anymore that they could get caught. She felt Aurora's hand between their bodies moving her dress so that it gathered around her hips. Mulan looked down. She moaned herself when she saw her own tan hand glistened in the moonlight from the arousal that coated her hand as she moved in and out of Aurora. Aurora's breath hitched as she tightened around Mulan. She threw her head back against the tree literally screaming Mulan's name into the night as she pushed her over the edge.

Mulan held her there as their breathing evened out. She was seconds away from dropping to her knees in front of her girlfriend when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She stepped back so that Aurora's feet were on the ground. The two women heard voices coming their way and saw the shadows as two people moved toward them from the dock.

Mulan grabbed Aurora's hand pulling her towards their house. "What about my underwear?" Aurora asked.

"Leave them there. No one will know they are yours. Plus, they were ripped." Mulan said continuing to pull Aurora along.

When the two finally reached the safety of their house, the two collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles.

The next day Emma and Mulan stopped near the docks to rest from their five mile run. Mulan realized how close they were to the tree from the night before when the two women sat down on the bench near it. She tried to steal a glance over her shoulder to see if the underwear were still there. Emma followed her gaze and noticed the garment on the ground.

She giggled when she saw them. "Looks like someone had a late night rendezvous." Emma saw the grin that spread across Mulan's face before Mulan could erase it. "It was you!" Emma exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." Mulan answered.

"It's not a big deal. I'm shocked that we didn't run into you last night. Regina likes the bench at the end of the dock." Emma said pointing to the end of the dock. Mulan laughed realizing that Emma and Regina were the two shadows they had run from.. It would have been interesting to be caught by the sheriff and the mayor who were doing the same thing.

Mulan pulled out her phone to text her girlfriend.

_**Can I come over?**_

**It's your house too dear. You can come over whenever you like.**

_**Well, I know you are working so I don't want to bother you.**_

**Why do you want to come home?**

_**I respect you, but after how hot last night was, I want disrespectful things to happen.**_

**I'll see you in five.**

Mulan left Emma sitting on the bench still talking as she turned to make the run back home.


	7. Lunch Time Quickie

Mulan woke up from the sun streaming in through her bedroom window. She pulled her arm tighter around the woman lying next to her causing Aurora to stir. Aurora wasn't awake long. Mulan felt her breathing even out again as soon as she cuddled further into Mulan's side. Mulan played with her hair while she sat there. She knew how much this calmed Aurora. She smiled when she looked down at the pale arm draped across her tan stomach.

An hour later she woke up again to small feather light kisses on her stomach. She hadn't realized she had drifted off again. She smiled lazily at her girlfriend enjoying the sensation of light pink lips on her skin. She smiled when she realized that Aurora was rubbing her face up and down Mulan's sculpted six pack. This was the brunette's favorite part of her body. When Aurora started to coo, Mulan laughed causing Aurora to look up at her.

"I didn't know you were awake." Aurora said with a shocked tone in her voice.

Mulan laughed again. "It's ok baby. It's an equal measure of weight and hot."

Mulan took that moment to look at the clock and almost jumped straight out of bed. She ran around the room grabbing her clothes. "Why didn't the alarm go off?" She asked as she pulled her shirt back off to put it on right side out.

"I'm thinking you forgot to set it during our activities last night." Aurora answered.

"Emma is going to kill me." Mulan said as she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. She was back out in two minutes flat. She placed a quick kiss on Aurora's lips.

"I love you." She said already moving towards the door.

"I'm tired of not being able to have morning sex anymore." Aurora said pouting.

"Someone has to pay the bills baby. I'll be back for lunch." Mulan answered as she headed out the front door.

When she got to the station, an equally rushing sheriff came plowing through the door right behind her. The two exchanged knowing glances before sitting down at their respective desks with a huff. Emma loved having Mulan as her new deputy. "Alarm clock issues?" Mulan asked smiling at Emma.

"Unfortunately nothing exciting. Henry tripped going down the steps this morning, and you know Regina. She insisted that we go have an x-ray of his elbow to make sure it wasn't broken." Emma answered. "What is your excuse?"

"You know, just lying there watching my girlfriend sleep." Mulan said with a smile.

The morning passed slowly as the two women worked on paperwork. Well, Mulan spent the morning working on paperwork. Emma spent the morning using the phone that connects directly to the mayor's office only to tell Regina how beautiful she was and how much she loved her. At noon, Mulan grabbed her jacket to head home.

"Hey, I need you back by 12:30. We've got a meeting with Regina." Emma said.

"I don't need to be there for one of your impromptu meetings sheriff." Mulan answered.

"It isn't one of those meetings." Emma said with a smirk. "It's with the town board. They want to talk about building a new building for like a community pool and gym. So, we have to be there."

"Alright."

Mulan came running into her front door five minutes later.

"Where's the food?" Aurora asked expecting Mulan to come in with lunch from Granny's. Instead, Mulan's lips attached roughly to her own pushing her back into the counter.

"We have twenty minutes to get each other off." Mulan said moving to bite a trail down her lover's neck. "Ready, set, go." Mulan said with a grin.

Mulan gasped out loud when Aurora picked her up and threw her on their bed. That didn't usually happen. Mulan found is incredibly arousing.

Aurora didn't waste any time pulling Mulan's tight jeans off her body along with her underwear leaving her shirt and socks firmly in place. Mulan didn't have to do much to slide two fingers into Aurora's hot center considering she was wearing baggy shorts without underwear. Aurora's fingers entered Mulan quickly and the two quickly establishing a quick rhythm. Sweat glistened on their bodies from the effort the two were exerting. Mulan knew it wouldn't take long. The two knew each other's bodies to well to need an excessive amount of time.

Mulan fell down on top of Aurora when her legs got too weak to hold herself up. She closed her eyes tight as she felt her orgasm start to spread throughout her body.

"Are you almost there?" Mulan asked curling her fingers hitting Aurora's g-spot to speed up the process.

Aurora's eyes slammed shut as both women continued to slide in and out of each other. Both of their eyes opened again and locked on each other as their respective orgasms overtook their bodies. Both convulsed with a mixture of moans and curse words uttered into the air.

Mulan jumped up again looking at the clock realizing she had two minutes to get to the mayor's office. She put her clothes on quickly before running out the door, down the street, and into the mayor's office. She sat down at the exact moment that the sheriff and the mayor joined them.

Emma looked surprised to see her. Mulan smiled to herself thinking about the last thing she had said to Aurora as she walked out of the door.

"I'll be back as soon as this meeting is over. Don't leave that bed, but you should definitely take your clothes off." Mulan had told her girlfriend before rushing out the door. She barely paid attention in the meeting as she remembered the smoldering look Aurora had shot her. Mulan knew that she indeed would be waiting for her when she got done sitting through this meeting.


	8. Hums and Rugs

Mulan slid her hands delicately onto Aurora's pale shoulders. The fair skinned girl leaned back into the touch. Aurora had been sitting on the couch watching her favorite afternoon show, Ellen, when Mulan had come home from work. Behind the couch Mulan was standing there delicately running her fingers over Aurora's exposed shoulder. Mulan's hands began to massage the tight muscles of her neck as she placed soft kisses across Aurora's neck.

Aurora moaned in approval letting Mulan slide her lithe fingers across her neck. Aurora had been painting all day while Mulan had been at work. They were painting today, and the furniture would be delivered the next day. Then, their house redecorating would finally be complete. Mulan lifted her hands from her girlfriend's shoulders only for a second as she moved around the couch to kneel in front of Aurora. She continued to massage her neck from this position letting her hands trail down Aurora's arm.

She leaned up to bring their lips together running her tongue across Aurora's to request entrance into her mouth. Aurora granted it quickly letting Mulan's tongue invade her mouth and run against her own tongue. Mulan broke the kiss to pull Aurora's paint splattered tank top over her head grinning at the fact that Aurora was not wearing a bra.

Mulan trailed kisses down Aurora's throat very lightly before running her tongue down it too. Aurora moaned in approval as Mulan continued to caress her pulse point with her tongue. Mulan's fingers moved up Aurora's stomach to squeeze softly over her breast flicking her hardening nipple with the tip of her fingertips. Nothing was rushed as Mulan enjoyed the taste of Aurora's skin against her tongue.

She let her knees touch the ground as she took the nipple into her mouth caressing it with her tongue. Aurora moaned slightly arching her back to move herself further into Mulan's mouth. Mulan trailed a kiss down Aurora's stomach stopping at her shorts. Mulan smiled against Aurora's skin at the large pain glob on her side. She wondered what the floor looked like before she turned her attention to sliding Aurora's shorts off. She smiled when the brunette lifted her hips to help Mulan rid her of the garment. Mulan grinned when Aurora's center was exposed in her state of lack of underwear.

Mulan used her hands to part Aurora's thighs. Starting at her knee, she slid her tongue up to the apex of Aurora's thigh before moving to the opposite knee to repeat the motion.

She slid her tongue through Aurora's wetness smiling against her when Aurora lifted her hips off the couch. She breathed in Aurora's sweet scent all around her before moving her tongue up to swirl around a hardened clit. She moved her tongue again to the brunette's entrance and slid it inside earning an approving moan from the woman above her. Mulan began to hum against Aurora's center earning a giggle followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Mulan continued to move her tongue in and out of Aurora while humming continuously causing vibrations to shoot through Aurora's core. She felt her orgasm growing closer as Mulan's hums caused sensations to shoot inside of her that she had never felt before. She threw her head back and let out a final moan as she came undone felling the liquid rush out of her.

Mulan sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders as Aurora continued to twitch and pat with her eyes closed tight. After several minutes, she opened them smiling a goofy smile at the dark skinned girl across from her.

"At first that was a little weird." Aurora said placing a soft kiss on Mulan's cheek.

"But by the end?" Mulan asked with a grin.

"I've got a new motto. Don't knock it before you've cum from it." Aurora answered.

Mulan shook her head laughing loudly at her girlfriend.

The next morning Mulan and Aurora were at the store looking for a new rug to match their new furniture.

"So, did you come up with the humming idea on your own?" Aurora asked as they walked through the isles to the sections that contained the rugs.

"Not exactly." Mulan said with a little blush.

"Where you watching porn?" Aurora said stopping in her tracks looking at Mulan with an incredulous expression on her face.

"No!" Mulan almost shouted before she remembered where they were and continued to walk forward. Aurora was silent so she continued, "Regina accidently left a voicemail on the station phone instead of Emma's personal phone about how much she liked it. I checked the messages after lunch. I was across the room organizing papers while it played, and I couldn't get to it to stop it before I heard it all."

Aurora laughed slightly. "Well, I am glad she did that."

They reached the rugs and started to look through them. Aurora wanted a deep red fluffy one. Mulan didn't really care as long as they could be done with this whole home improvement thing.

"What about this one?" Mulan asked.

"No. It has green in it." Aurora dismissed the rug quickly.

"This one?" Mulan asked again.

"That is bright red dear." Aurora answered quickly.

Finally, Mulan saw one in the back of the rugs. She reached for it and pulled it out. Aurora didn't notice Emma and Regina walked up behind them. "This one is deep red." Mulan said pulling it out.

"It isn't fluffy enough." Aurora answered.

"Why does it need to be fluffy?" Mulan asked.

"If it's not soft enough to fuck on, then we're not getting the new rug." Aurora answered sternly turning when she heard a gasp behind her. Regina and Emma weren't used to Aurora being crude.

"Sorry." She said with a blush.

"Don't be sorry dear." Regina answered. "If you just listen to them and buy the one that matches with the color you want then you will end up with scratches on your back when they insist on having sex on it." Regina eyed Emma quickly before walking over to the rugs and grabbing one. "This seems to be better."

Aurora examined it, felt it, and then smiled. "This is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Regina said with a smile. Emma asked her where it had come from because she didn't see it at all from where she was standing. Regina responded, "Mulan deserves some loving for all the hard work she does at the station. So, I may or may not have magiced it the right color."

Mulan was happy to be heading home. When her and Aurora had laid the rug out, they sat down on their new couch to admire all of their changes.

"Let's test it out." Mulan said with a grin before picking her up and laying her gingerly onto the soft rug. Clothes were shed quickly as fingers found their entry points. Orgasms were screamed into the night. Mulan laid down gasping for air with Aurora falling down on top of her.

"I told you we should get a soft one." Aurora said placing a kiss on Mulan's lips.

"Remind me to always listen to you." Mulan said before pulling the girl closer and placing a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
